


Admitting Our Feelings

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knows it's time to come clean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the quick beta! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_"Maybe I'm your Mr. right baby, maybe I'm the wrong you like._  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark and you're the morning light  
Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me when I'm the worst for you"  
\- Mr. Right by A Rocket to the Moon 

Hermione sighed, looking at all the books that she needed to put back on the shelves. She honestly didn't understand why the students couldn't put the books back themselves. Why did they have to leave them scattered all over the table for someone else to put away? It was disrespectful.

Hermione walked through the stacks, her orange robes swishing in the moonlight. She placed the books away, making sure they were in alphabetical order.

Hermione had become the Hogwarts librarian about two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had tried entering the Auror program with Ron and Harry but found it just wasn't for her. It brought back too many negative memories.

But there was another reason Hermione wanted to be at Hogwarts once more.

It was because of him.

Her feelings had started out as a silly girl's school crush. But then the War started to escalate, and she found out he was a member of the Order. Her admiration for the older man tripled.

He was brave, handsome, and so kind.

But then he fell in love with her.

And Hermione could see why. Tonks was popular, funny, brave… all the things Hermione wasn't.

But that didn't change her affections. She still cared for him. And eventually, that care turned into something more. Hermione loved him.

But during the Battle of Hogwarts, Tonks was killed, leaving Remus torn. He became introverted, a shell of the man he used to be.

So Hermione did what was expected of her… she started seeing Ron. She had hoped that dating him would push Remus from her mind, but he didn't.

Ron had finally proposed to her.

And Hermione just couldn't do it anymore. She loved Ron, but it wasn't enough. She loved Remus more. She couldn't give her heart to Ron, knowing it wasn't fully his.

So she had just sent him the letter, promptly ending their relationship.

Putting the books away, Hermione sighed.

Remus was starting to become himself again, but it was still a long shot from who he used to be. He started eating meals in the Great Hall instead of in his room alone. The two of them talked every once and awhile, often sharing books and discussing the latest magical theories and such.

But it wasn't enough. Hermione loved him and knew she'd never be fully happy unless they were together. But even then, those words sounded silly in her mind.

Walking over to the window, Hermione looked out over the grounds. The rain tapped against the windows, making it difficult to see the lake. It had been raining nonstop the past few days, causing the October air to become even chiller.

Suddenly, a small and excited bird appeared in the window. It tapped a bit, startling Hermione. She pushed open the window, allowing the owl instead. It was Pig.

"Hey, Pig, thanks for the letter," she said, ruffling the owl's feathers. "I don't have any treats, though, sorry."

Pig gave a hoot before flying off into the rain once more.

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the letter. She scanned it, reading the contents. It was typical Ron… wondering where he had gone wrong, then saying he had known all along that something was wrong… asking for forgiveness… hoping they could still be friends, etc.

"Hermione?"

She froze when she heard that husky voice. Turning, she saw Remus approaching her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, just a bit… shaky."

"I can hear your heart racing," he murmured, taking a step closer.

Hermione backed up so she now bumped against the bookshelves.

"Yes, it is. I just broke up with Ron."

Confusion flickered across Remus' face. "Why did you do that?"

She bit her lip. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone else?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Mhmm," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"So you and Ron are done?" he asked, still not believing the two of them had broken up. Last he had heard, Ron had popped the question.

"It's over, completely," she whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Why?" he whispered. But the fact of the matter was he knew why. He saw the little looks she gave him, he heard the way her heart would quicken when he approached, and he saw the pain in her eyes whenever Tonks was mentioned.

And he felt the same way. He felt it deep within… his very soul. A part of him suspected Hermione was his true mate.

Moony was never satisfied with Tonks. And while Remus loved Tonks, it wasn't the love between two souls meant to be together.

But he was always too afraid to make a move on her, too afraid of rejection. Remus knew he wasn't good enough for her, so he didn't see the point in really trying.

But being here, in the library with her, changed everything. He wanted to take that chance to tell her how he felt.

"I left Ron because I knew I couldn't give him my heart when it belonged to someone else," Hermione whispered, gently placing her hands on Remus's chest.

"Hermione, I don't know-"

"It's all right," she whispered, immediately moving her hands. "You don't have to say anything, Remus."

She moved to walk away, but his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Remus pulled her into him, crashing his lips to hers.

She immediately responded to the kiss, pressing her body up into his. Their tongues battled for dominance as they backed up against the shelves.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione looked at him. "I care for you, Remus," she whispered.

Remus gently cupped her cheek. "I care for you as well, Hermione."

Her cheeks reddened.

"This won't be easy, Hermione. I'm no good for you," he said, his voice becoming hoarse.

"Nonsense," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him once more. "You're perfect."

Remus smiled, kissing her back passionately.

Going to the library tonight, Remus had no idea he would admit his feelings for Hermione, or that she would admit she too liked him.

As he kissed her up against the bookshelves, he couldn't help but grin.

Tonight was the start of a new relationship between the two of them.


End file.
